erwtfandomcom-20200215-history
Animals
Animals are (along with most humans) natural inhabitants of Erwt. They have no metaphysical connection to their environment beyond the ordinary, and all their powers and abilities strictly fall under the laws of nature. Exceptions include animals that have been affected by magical or alchemical means. It can be difficult to distinguish animal from beast. Known animals Domesticated Goats Yaks Horses Donkeys Buffalo Cows Sheep Pigs Rabbits Chickens Turkeys Ducks Dogs Cats Ferrets Iguanas Taurs: The size of a small yak, the taur is an odd-looking animal kept for its milk and meat. It's unique in that the meat can be harvested without seriously injuring the animal: by cutting off its noggin. The noggin is a large growth of cartilage and water-retention tissues that protrudes from between the shoulder blades. The taur's head is rather small and situated on a short neck that's angled down. The result is that the noggin has the appearance of a prominent head, and the actual head looks (in profile) to be a dewlap. Observations in the wild are that predators confuse the noggin for the head and sink their teeth into the base of the noggin instead of the throat. The noggin is attached rather flimsily and is torn off as soon as the taur pulls back from its attacker. The predator, having received a big chunk of warm animal in their jaws, is satisfied, and the taur is able to escape without further injury. Taur herders in Ular report that harvesting a noggin is much easier when the animal is stressed or under duress, suggesting that there is some autonomous release in the musculature and connective tissue that keeps the noggin in place. In other words, taurs evolved removable noggins as a survival strategy in the face of predation, rather than size, speed, or defensive weaponry like horns. While wild taurs have noggins that are tough and lack nutrition, the domesticated taurs grow noggins with larger fat deposits and thinner layers of cartilege, which breaks down more readily when cooked. Noggins regrow in 4 to 6 months, depending on the age and general health of the animal. The risk for infection while the wound is open is minimized by frequent sand baths, which taurs instinctively take. Even so, taurs are expected to have a very strong immune system because they rarely if ever suffer infections in cuts and injuries that are prevalent in the rocky Mangali highlands. Their blood and saliva are often used for poultices to treat injury, and their milk, when fermented into kumis, is thought to promote digestion and ward against sickness and disease. Wild Scorvia - a dangerous, insect-like omnivorous animal native to Pmonia in Quipmen. It's about the size of a small horse. Ravus - a bipedal, reptilian carnivore native to Pmonia in Quipmen. It's about the size of an ostrich. Quilpmon - a huge lumbering carnivore, which is terribly dangerous. Also native to Pmonia in Quipmen. It's about the size of an indian elephant. Cliffracer - a large, winged reptile-like carnivore with a razor-toothed beak and a barbed tail. Native to Pmonia in Quipmen. Buzzbats - smaller, winged bat-like omnivore with vicious claws and fangs. Also native to Pmonia in Quipmen. Category:Fauna